Evil Phineas Trilogy: Book 2: Shadowy Legends
by TheCartoonFanatic01
Summary: Part Two of the "Evil Phineas" trilogy. The fight to save Phineas from the Shadow continues as new discoveries are made, including one that could decide the fate of the multiverse...
1. Sypnosis

_In Book 1 of the **Evil Phineas Trilogy**, Dark Rising, Phineas and Ferb start another ordinary summer day off with yet another one of their extraordinary exploits: they go to the birthday party of Fireside Girl and good friend Adyson Sweetwater and literally make it the best birthday party she has ever seen. However, two conflicts suddenly arise from this occasion. One, Isabella, continuing to crush on Phineas, overreacts when she sees him dancing with Adyson. This is all despite the fact that Phineas agreed that he would dance with Isabella instead. As a result, Isabella insults Phineas. And two, Candace once again becomes enraged at Phineas and Ferb's inventions and yells at them, calling them terrible brothers. Hurt, Phineas decides to apologize to both Isabella and Candace, and is inspired to do it by creating a message of apology in the sky using a rocket he created by Django Brown. Unfortunately, while in the sky, Phineas gets zapped by a mysterious green laser, just as Isabella and Candace realize their mistakes and decide to apologize to Phineas for their rude behavior._

_Simultaneously, Perry the Platypus had gone to engage his arch-nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz in another daily battle of comedic proportions. What the battle brought currently remains unknown..._

_Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and the rest of the party find an unconscious Phineas; when he revives, he suddenly acts strangely. Little does anyone know that Phineas is possessed by an alternate personality calling himself "The Shadow", a shady being of malicious intent who plans to use Phineas as part of his established goal to conquer the entire planet. Coercing a reluctant Phineas to do his bidding, the Shadow controls behind the scenes as Phineas gathers all of the blueprints of all the inventions he and Ferb have made the past summer; the Shadow sees potential in them as mighty weapons of mass destruction. __However, the Shadow soon learns of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, becomes threatened by the presence of other villains, and launches a one-man attack at the headquarters of the LOVEMUFFIN organization (Danville Arena) using Phineas's body, but is overpowered and imprisoned. Impressed by the power displayed by LOVEMUFFIN, the Shadow joins forces with the organization, including Doofenshmirtz, who takes him back home at 2308 Maple Drive._

_There, another conflict arises when Linda finally discovers all of the reconstructed inventions from the whole of the past summer in the backyard. She becomes enraged at the entire Flynn-Fletcher family for allowing children, including Phineas and Ferb, to be endangered. Coincidentally, all of Phineas and Ferb's friends as well as the entire Doofenshmirtz family are present. The Shadow, Doofenshmirtz, and Norm appear, and then the rest of LOVEMUFFIN, and the villains all subjugate everyone else at the backyard and take them prisoner, also claiming the reconstructed inventions. Perry tries to intervene, but is also captured. All the while, everyone believes the Shadow, who is still taking control of Phineas's body, is actually Phineas suffering from some sort of mental condition._

_At the Danville Arena, the prisoners are all rescued by the OWCA agents, who turn up after Perry, in his capture, misses a ceremony commemorating his awarding of an OWCA medal. During the breakout, Doofenshmirtz begins to feel the pressure of true evil after he nearly kills Perry at the Shadow's request. The prisoners are all taken the top-secret OWCA headquarters, where several new conflicts arise. Perry is suspended from his duty as an OWCA agent after exposing his true identity to his host family for a second time. Ferb, who is in love with Vanessa, becomes heartbroken after he finds out she has a boyfriend. Candace begins showing strange behavior at the situation. Baljeet, who has a crush on Isabella, becomes agitated at her due to her love for Phineas. Linda becomes heartbroken from what she believes is Phineas turning against her and his family. And Django, having deduced that Phineas's behavior stemmed from the green laser that hit him in the sky, blames himself for the unfolding series of events as he was the one who inspired Phineas to fly up in the sky in the first place._

_Suddenly, the OWCA headquarters is attacked by LOVEMUFFIN, who capture all but fifteen: Ferb; Perry; Candace; Isabella; OWCA intern Carl; Linda; Lawrence; Django; Adyson; newcomer Julia; Fireside Girls Gretchen, Milly, and Katie; Buford; and Doofenshmirtz's robot Norm (who turned against his creator earlier). Knowing that Phineas can't be defeated easily, the group decides to seek the help of Phillip Flynn, an inventor and the long-lost father of Phineas and Candace, who was abandoned by Linda before Phineas's birth following an accident involving a rollercoaster made by Phillip himself. Since Phillip cannot be located, they go to Phillip's brother Frank, who is revealed to be the father of Julia. Frank doesn't prove to be of much help in finding Phillip, but is able to disclose information on a mailman who befriended Phillip and the group goes to a street that is part of the mailman's current route._

_Meanwhile, LOVEMUFFIN undergoes serious changes, having been taken over by the Shadow. First of all, they rename themselves the Red Triangle. Among other changes are new suits, an arsenal of strengthened inventions including the ones reconstructed by Phineas and Ferb, and hundreds of new members and slaves. Doofenshmirtz is finally unable to take the success of evil anymore, having been used to defeat, and rebels against the Red Triangle, but is immediately imprisoned. At the same time, Phineas concedes defeat and surrenders to the Shadow, merging with the personality. Baljeet also decides to willingly join the ranks of the Red Triangle._

_Ferb's group reaches the street where the mailman's route is, and they find that Phillip himself lives there. Mysteriously, he knows of Phineas's predicament, and in a matter more strangely, seems to know of the Shadow's origins..._

* * *

In Book 2 of the **Evil Phineas Trilogy**, Shadowy Legends, Ferb's group learns shocking details about the Shadow and his shady past. They also learn of several mysterious events that occurred during many points in the past, an eerie prophecy that foretells the coming of destruction, a surprising link between their world and another world, and a shocking discovery that only a few know of... And meanwhile, Phineas makes a few discoveries of his own as the Red Triangle reaches closer to its new goal of conquering the world...

They thought the battle started when Phineas was zapped by the green laser. But now, everyone comes to terms to the fact that the battle has just _begun_...

New questions, gripping details, and shocking answers will be told as the fight to liberate Phineas from the darkness that has conquered the optimistic inventor continues...

**EVIL PHINEAS TRILOGY: BOOK 2: SHADOWY LEGENDS**

* * *

**A/N: **HO-LY! I never thought that my rewrite of "Evil Phineas" would turn out to be a trilogy, let alone one that is focused on just more than an evil Phineas.

The idea to make "Evil Phineas Rewrite" more than just that came when iheartphinabella05 asked if we could co-write a sequel, sometime before my completion of Book 1. I graciously agreed, and we began formulating ideas to make our sequel just as awesome as the original. The ideas just kept bouncing around in my head for a few days, and I kept connecting them together and creating new ideas in the process, and I realized that this was gonna turn out to be bigger for one sequel to handle. So, we created a second sequel just as quickly to let the ideas flow. Then, as I continued writing Book 1, I realized that it would become long, so I decided to spread its plot out to involve all three stories. And I couldn't just leave those sequel ideas alone, so I incorporated them into the story, and here, before the feet of me and iheartphinabella05, we had our trilogy.

Before I take my leave, I must announce to you that this trilogy is supposed to be connected to the "Timeline Saga". However, my "Doof Dynasty" fic proved to be a bit of a dead weight to my schedule, so I deleted it; sorry to all of you who liked it. So, the plot of the "Doof Dynasty" fic will be explained in this trilogy.

Well, hope you liked this chapter, even if it was more of a sypnosis. TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	2. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! I present to you the first official chapter of Book 2! ENJOY!

* * *

_**England, summer of 1914**_

The small group of explorers made their way across the murky swamp, towards a large mountain that was stationed ahead. The leader of the group, who had a familiar triangular head of messy red hair, stopped, opened the book he was holding, and examined it. The other explorers stopped and looked over his shoulders curiously. The leader raised an eyebrow and put a finger to his chin as he looked up at the mountain.

"Hmmm, the book said to go across the swamp where we would find the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters," he said, "and we have a mountain ahead, but no mouth of a cave. Did we go the wrong way?"

Another explorer, who had green hair and a tall rectangular head with a cubical nose, walked up to a pile of rocks and pointed at it. The rest walked up to the pile and saw the gap at the top; the rocks had fallen in front of the cave mouth and blocked it.

"Wow! Good job, Rhode Island!" the leader exclaimed, to which Rhode Island gave him the thumbs-up. "Alright, everyone, let's push those rocks aside."

"How, Ohio?" asked a raven-haired explorer wearing a purple bow on her hat. "Those rocks are obviously too big!"

"I think the book's spell chapters has a spell for that, Isabella," Ohio replied, opening up the book again. He surveyed the pages until his eyes brightened. "Ah, here's one spell that might work!"

Everyone stood back as Ohio recited the spell: _"Pars a, saxa!"_

Nothing happened.

"Uhhhhh, _okay_," Ohio said slowly. "I think I didn't put enough effort into it. Okay, again: _Pars a, saxa!_"

Still, nothing happened.

"What happened?" asked an explorer with unkempt brown hair. "Isn't that supposed to work?"

"Apparently not," replied Ohio.

"Let me see that," Isabella said, taking the book from Ohio and reading it. "According to the book, only those who are gifted with magical powers, such as sorcerers, witches, and sprites, are capable of successfully using these spells."

"Great," the messy-haired explorer said. "Magic-users and mythical creatures have disappeared from the face of the planet since the start of the Renaissance!"

"I guess there goes our plan to find the legendary Excaliferb sword," remarked Ohio. He then shrugged and smiled optimistically. "Ah well, there's always the next treasure! And besides, Doofenshmirtz is gonna have a field day trying to get through those rocks. Well, I guess we should head on back to town and tell Montana about the change of plans."

"By the way, I wonder what _pars a, saxa_ means..." the messy-haired explorer said.

"It's Latin for 'shift, rocks', Delaware," replied Isabella.

"Say what now?" Delaware asked, clearly not listening.

"I said _pars a, saxa_ means 'shift, rocks' in Latin," Isabella repeated. Suddenly, the rocks glowed blue and drifted apart to reveal the mouth of the cave. Everyone watched the scene with shock, and then, Isabella let out a little yelp; the rocks suddenly collapsed to the ground as if they were startled by her scream.

"I guess we go in and find the Excaliferb sword after all," said Ohio, walking into the cave and followed closely by Rhode Island, Isabella, and Delaware.

As the darkness slowly consumed them, the four took out their flashlights and activated them. Just then, a group of bats screeched and flew off of the cave roof and started soaring through the air, prompting the expedition group to duck and cover themselves. The bats merely flew off deeper into the cave, and when the last of their screeching disappeared, the explorers stood up.

"Jeez, I actually thought it was the last of the monsters that lived here," Isabella said, shivering. "They didn't call this the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters for nothing..."

"Don't worry, Isabella," replied Ohio. "The monsters are a thing of the past. And besides, if there _are _some still living here, I'll protect you."

"Oh." Isabella blushed. "You'd do that...for _me_?"

Ohio smiled; the smile seemed to be brighter than all of the flashlights. "Of course! That's what friends are for, right?"

Isabella's blush vanished as quickly as it came. "Yeah, _right_. Indeed." She then added in a whisper directed at herself, "_Friends_..."

Finally, after a few minutes of walking, the group walked into a large room devoid of anything except for a small slab of rock. Delaware shone his flashlight on something on the rock that glinted at the corner of his eye: it was an imprint, which, though cracked and outdated, easily read, 'ONE YANKETH PER CUSTOMER'. Ohio noticed this imprint too, and then shone his flashlight at an edge of the rock...

To see the hilt of a sword sticking out of it. Ohio gasped.

"The legendary sword of Excaliferb!" he exclaimed. The explorer walked up to the hilt and began to reach for it when Delaware grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Ohio!" cried Isabella. "Only those judged worthy by the spirits of water can lift the sword of Excaliferb from the slab of rock!"

"And obviously we have no time to have a nice chat with the water spirits, don't we?" Delaware added. "Let's do this the old-fashioned way..."

He took out a chisel and a hammer, as did Ohio, Rhode Island, and Isabella. The four began chipping away at the rock surrounding the Excaliferb sword. After several minutes, Isabella chipped off a large piece of rock and spotted the hind of said piece.

Pressed on it was a tiny stick with a star-shaped object at one end.

Isabella picked the stick up and examined it closely. She instantly recognized it from a picture: it was a water sprite's wand. And it looked awfully _familiar_...

"Isabella?" asked Ohio. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you please help out? We need all the help we can get to get this sword out."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Isabella replied quickly, putting the miniscule wand in one of her shirt pockets and continued chipping away.

After several more minutes of laborious chipping and the occasional break, Rhode Island was able to chip away a large piece of rock, and the Excaliferb sword became loose. Delaware stood over the sword, checked to see if it was indeed loose, then lifted it away from the rock. A series of doors suddenly opened, and piling out were many skeletons that looked like nothing ever seen; they were undoubtedly the skeletons of the ten thousand monsters guarding the cave.

_**"Freedom..."**_

"Huh?" Delaware looked around and looked at Ohio. "D-Did you say something, Ohio?"

"Not a word," replied Ohio simply.

Suddenly, a green light shone brightly from the cavity where the sword blade was once embedded on the rock.

"W-Wh-What's going on?" Isabella asked fearfully. "The book didn't say _anything_ about a green light!"

A large tremor suddenly came from the rock slab and the cave started shaking. All four explorers fell over and crawled over against a wall as the rock slab began to crack. The green light became brighter and brighter...

"DELAWARE, THE SWORD!" screamed Ohio. "PUT THE SWORD BACK!"

Delaware stood up and dashed towards the rock, but suddenly, the rock slab exploded, knocking the explorer back and the green light began to intensify by the second...a low but menacing rumbling seemed to come from it...the explorers covered their eyes as loud noise hammered away at their eardrums constantly...

_**"Freedom, at last..."**_

* * *

**A/N:** And _what_ was that, you ask? Just an important part of the story and the trilogy as a whole. You'll find out exactly how it's important.

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**_iheartphinabella05 [It'll get moving all right. _;)_]_**

**_FanaIsQuiting_**

**_Person X (guest reviewer) [Here's the update you wanted! Hope you liked it!]_**

**_NattyMc [Indeed! _:D_]_**

**_CMR Rosa_**

**_shadowayn (guest reviewer)_**

**_Gyaradosmaster [Well, thanks for enjoying my "Doof Dynasty" fic, anyway.]_**

**_nightmaster000 [It SHALL be good! _:D_]_**

**_mihane100 (guest reviewer) [The first chapter's just a recap of the last story and you're already saying this is your favorite fanfic ever. That's saying something...]_**

**_Guest reviewer_**

**_Speedman12 (guest reviewer)_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this mysterious chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	3. The Present Day

**A/N:** The character Indiana Jones, who is referenced here, doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Steven Spielberg and Amblin Entertainment.

* * *

_**98 years later  
Present day**_

"What do you mean 'there's something about the Shadow we must know'?" asked Isabella as she and the rest of the group gathered in Phillip's living room.

"I mean that there's something about the Shadow you must know," Phillip replied simply.

"DUN DUN D-" Buford began, but Lawrence stared at the bully angrily.

"Not another word from you, young man," the British man said. Buford instantly became quiet.

"Phillip, what's happened to my Phineas?" asked Linda. "Please tell me."

Phillip sighed and replied, "_Our _Phineas, Linda. _Our _Phineas. He's _my_ son too."

"Well, apparently you knew something about his predicament and yet you never did anything about it! What makes you think he's _your_ son if you allowed him to be endangered by those horrible contraptions of his or his misguided 'adventures'? Huh?"

"Please, Linda, not now. I know the past still haunts us, but we've gotta be concerned about the present-"

"This IS the present!" Linda screamed. "Something's happening to Phineas and _you_ seem to have something to do about it!"

Phillip was silent, and then he replied, "Yes. I DID have something to do about it."

The entire room was silent, save for the chirping of a cricket. Phillip reached forward and shut off the radio, silencing the chirping noise.

"What?" Ferb asked.

"_You_ did this to Phineas?" asked Isabella.

Perry chattered in shock and anger.

"And this is where the story begins," Phillip replied, sighing. He sat down on a chair and began. "It all started 98 years ago-"

"Wait, Phineas started acting strangely only a few days ago," interrupted Ferb.

"True, true. But it didn't start there. It actually started on the summer of 1914."

"What does _that_ have to do with what happened to Phineas?" asked Django.

"_Everything_. You see, during that time, there were two famed explorers and treasure hunters: Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher, ancestors of my family and your family." He pointed at Ferb and Lawrence. "Ohio and Rhode Island were considered real-life versions of Indiana Jones, braving many obstacles and retrieving the most precious of legendary artifacts. Their most famous expedition was when they went to the fabled Temple of Juatchadoon."

"Juatchadoon?" Isabella asked with a strange sense of wonder.

"Yes, Juatchadoon. Anyway, Ohio and Rhode Island made another expedition, to the Cave of Ten Thousand Monsters, a cave rumored to house the legendary Excaliferb sword, a medieval weapon possessing mighty power that can be held only by those judged worthy by the mythical spirits of water. They entered the cave along with two other explorers accompanying them and the group soon found the sword embedded in a slab of rock. The four removed it...and suffered from a terrible mistake."

"Mistake?" Buford asked. "What mistake did those loons make?"

"They unleashed an entity constituting of pure evil. The Shadow. I have no knowledge of his origins, but it appears the last user of the Excaliferb sword used the weapon to imprison the Shadow in the rock. Anyway, with the Shadow freed, he began launching attacks worldwide, his rage increasing his power by the second. Ohio and Rhode Island knew the only way to stop the Shadow was to utilize all sources of unlimited power there was in the world to destroy him. And there were only three.

"The Five Elements, the driving force of the planet. Fire, Earth, Water, Metal, and Wood, all of their powers being harnessed by emotions of optimism, love, calmness, determination, and sorrow. The Amulet of Juatchadoon, the holder of power balancing time and space. And, last but not least, the Excaliferb sword, the very weapon that sealed the Shadow away. Ohio, Rhode Island, and their friends managed to gain all three sources of power and used it at once to completely vanquish the Shadow from existence, but at the price of Ohio and Rhode Island's..._lives_."

Everyone else shuddered fearfully.

Phillip continued, "However, it appeared the Shadow was never vanquished at all. Ever since that time, there have been cases of people suddenly becoming evil and trying to seize power, only to be thwarted due to the disorganized acts and then these victims suddenly came back to normal. I became...aware of the case and started investigating. It appears that the Shadow was weakened after the counterattack made against him and is now reliant upon hosts in order to survive. And now, I'm afraid that the Shadow's newest victim is none other than my own son."

"Why?" Ferb asked. "Why did the Shadow target my brother?"

"According to my investigation, the Shadow's hosts have experienced a phase of emotional pain the moment they were possessed. He undoubtedly feeds off of that; this kind of emotion seems to be a sort of magnet. Has Phineas gone through any emotional pain?"

Isabella and Candace looked at one another in shock. They remembered insulting Phineas. It was..._their_ fault. Both girls nodded shamefully; Ferb put his hand on Candace's in a comforting gesture.

"And there's more," Phillip said. "If this keeps up, the Shadow might regain the power he lost and become the rampaging force of destruction like he was in 1914. If that happens...then _all is lost_."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quick chapter, nothing fancy. Or at least that I know of. Now, I've got an announcement: me and my family will be going on a road trip to Canada. I don't know if I'll be able to use my dad's laptop, but just in case I won't, I'll tell you guys that I'm gonna be out for two weeks. Hopefully I have fun! :)

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

_**nightmaster000 [Thanks for the review!]**_

_**iheartphinabella05**_

_**Person X (guest reviewer) [I'm glad you love the suspense! Hopefully this quick chapter was suspenseful enough.]**_

_**NattyMc [Oh, this has EVERYTHING to do with the story! **_**XD_]_**

**_Stinkfly3 [No, thanks. I'm already collaborating with someone else.]_**

**_shadowayn_**

**_FanaIsDepressed_**

**_Gyaradosmaster [Thanks for the review! And you'll see how Delaware's important.]_**

**_Guest reviewer [Oh, you'll see.]_**

**_Cherucha (guest reviewer)_**

**_Speedman12 (guest reviewer) [Obviously! _XD_]_**

Well, hope you enjoyed this quick chapter! TheCartoonFanatic01 is out. PEACE!


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

All right, everyone, glad you're all here. Quick announcement!

**Audience**: BOO! *throws stuff at me*

**NattyMc:** JERK! *throws a can at me*

**Gyaradosmaster:** We want another dosage of an evil Phineas slash Shadow! *throws a rotten tomato at me*

**Audience:** EVIL PHINEAS, EVIL PHINEAS, EVIL PHINEAS!

Come on, guys, this is important!

Updates on this fic are gonna get REALLY sporadic-

**Audience: ***groans angrily*

**Speedman12:** NOT _AGAIN_!

**Stinkfly3:** GIVE US OUR EVIL PHINEAS! *throws Perry at me*

AGH! *dodges Perry, who then kicks me*

**Perry:** *chatters angrily*

Please everyone, I feel like this "Evil Phineas" idea has constituted practically ALL of my time at this community, and I wanna pursue some new ideas first before I get back to this. I still love this idea, and I don't wanna ruin things for you all a second time, but this is gonna be a temporary thing. After I post some more stories and relieve myself of my buggy creativity, THEN I'll get back to this.

**Cherucha:** You'd better not chicken out again!

I will NOT. For the time being, I will leave the duty of writing the scenes to my collaborator, iheartphinabella05. She will write them out and PM them to me, and I will spend some of my spare time editing it and then saving it until I come back to this.

**iheartphinabella05:** Fanatic, I'm still not happy with the decision you've just made.

Come on, girl, I need to get some more ideas out. It's not like temporarily abandoning "Evil Phineas" will be the death of me.

**NattyMc:** Oh, it IS!

Please, everyone, I promise you, I'll come back to this story!

**Person X: **Promises, promises.

Would you all like to hear what kind of ideas I'm toying with?

**Audience: ***silence*

**Gyaradosmaster:** We're listening...

IDEA 1: You know about the popular premise of the Flynn-Fletchers trying to move away and the gang making sure they don't, right? Well, I thought I'd write such a story, but with a bit of a twist: the Flynn-Fletchers have, by the time the story begins, _moved away_. Then, some years later, the family returns to Danville and it's all a chaotic mixture of get-together drama and romance.

IDEA 2: I'm thinking about writing a story about the popular OCs Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher, though I don't know if I'm supposed to contact their creators and inform them I'm borrowing their OCs (please tell me if I'm supposed to or not). I mean, it's been done many times before and I never knew how those guys/gals managed to borrow them.

IDEA 3: The one I'm most interested in, where a mysterious, sinister trio of villains take control of LOVEMUFFIN and also recruit other villains and even use the rogue OWCA agent Dennis into manipulating several OWCA agents to join them. The result is a Red Triangle-style criminal syndicate that Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and the gang must fight.

IDEA 4: A prequel to ATSD, set in the 2nd Dimension, which explains how Candace-2 first started resisting against Doof-2. It's another idea I'm also interested in doing.

IDEA 5: I've done an evil Phineas. Why not do an evil Ferb? My vision of the story will be a bit more dramatic but not that reminiscent of "Evil Phineas". In fact, I've been thinking about using Doof's Rude-Inator from "Escape from Phineas Tower" instead of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator as one of the plot devices.

More ideas are probably gonna pop up as soon as I post this very chapter.

I'm sorry if this newest announcement has been a slap to the face-

**Stinkfly3:** Slap in the face? More like a _punch_ to the face!

**Audience:** *starts protesting*

Hey, at least I didn't tell you I was canceling this again! It's just a temporary leave.

**Cherucha:** Pretty soon it might be!

*audience marches towards me*

Oh, dear Lord...

*I activate my Escape-Inator and fly into the air*

_**TheCartoonFanatic01**!_

Sorry, but PEACE!

**Edit:** I have a poll up for which idea you would like to see get published alongside "Midsummer Tragedy". Your choice counts!


	5. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, I don't know if any of you realized it, but I updated my original "Evil Phineas" story with the announcement that I am reviving it after a golden jackpot of reinspiration. HOORAY! To tell you the truth, compared with the original, I am actually a bit more disappointed with the rewrite. It completely strayed away into another plot and somewhat betrayed the formula I set up for a story about an evil Phineas.

After a little discussion with the co-writer iheartphinabella05, I have given her permission to continue the story. So be on the lookout for a new story by her! I promise you, she's a good writer with some creative ideas and you won't be disappointed. I will give her some consultation as it goes along, while I begin working on the original.

I know this seems like a waste, but hey! At least the original's back in business! Let's all celebrate!

*pulls out a bottle of wine and takes out the cork, which hits me in the face*

OW! THAT HURT!


End file.
